Another Pregnancy
by SmileyOriginalsXD
Summary: Beth finds out that she's pregnant with Mick's baby. She asks Josef for help, and he knows just the family to go to: the Cullens of course! Moonlight/Twilight crossover. Rated T for safety and PLEASE R&R!
1. The Big News

**A/N: Hello everybody it's me Chlavisfan4ever! I LOVE the show Moonlight and was SAD when they canceled it. I also LOVE Twlight** **saga and** **Movie and got the idea of having a crossover between them two. So PLEASE R&R! Seriously, I want to know what you think! BTW, PLEASE tell me what you think the baby's name should be. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight or Moonlight**. **It's really sad 'cause they're both amazing! At least I own Beth and Mick's baby, so hah! **

Prologue

Beth sat on the edge of her bath tub waiting to see what the test said. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She only been be with one guy for the past several months and he was a vampire for crying out loud. She couldn't be pregnant with a vampire's baby. Could she? She checked her watch to see that it was past two minutes. She looked at the stick and gasped. She was pregnant with Mick St. John's baby.

Chapter One

Beth leaned on the back wall of the elevator. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. She had to though. He was the only person she knew that could know something about Vampire/Human pregnancies. When the doors opened she entered a room with a desk in the middle. She saw Josef sitting behind the desk talking to someone on the phone. Then looked up and saw her standing in front of his desk.

"Can I call you back later?" He asked to the person on the phone. "Thanks." Then he put his hand down telling her to sit. She did. "So Beth, what is the big emergency you were talking about on the phone?"

Beth tried to think of the right words to say. "Well, please don't tell _anyone_ this. _Especially _Mick."

"I won't. What is it?" He asked concerned. For Josef that wasn't something you see everyday besides him worrying about their secret coming out.

"Well…um…I'm pregnant." She said nervously.

Josef's face looked paler than ever. He just stared at her in shock. That's also something Josef never did. Then he finally said, "Are you sure? I mean those pregnancy tests aren't always accurate."

"I tried six times." She said looking down.

"Oh."

"Josef please help me. I don't know what to do. I mean, I thought vamps don't have children. How could this happen?" Beth said crying.

Josef went around the desk to her and hugged her. "It's okay." He said. "Everything is going to be alright. I think I know someone who can help."

*********************************************************************************************************************

Beth sat in the passenger's seat looking at the beautiful trees passing by as they drove through Washington. Josef had taken her to Forks, Washington to meet with a vampire who just might be the one to help. At least that's what Josef said. She lied to Mick and told him that Josef knew a lead to a story that she was working on. They told him that it might be dangerous, so Josef came along. Mick still wanted to go with her, so they told them that he didn't knew the place they were going. She didn't like lying to Mick, but she knew that he would overreact and not think straight. All she had was Josef. Who (by the way) kept on telling her to not tell _anyone _that he comforted her and made her stop crying it would ruin his reputation.

"Now remember, they're different vamps than the ones you're used to, so don't be alarmed. They're nice." He said driving the rental car towards the guy's house.

"Got it. Thanks again for doing all of this. It means a lot."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said then it went to pause for awhile. "You know, you're gonna have to tell Mick eventually." He said.

Beth sighed. "I know, but I want to tell him when the time is right. When I know what we're dealing with."

"Yeah, but you know Mick, he will get suspicious and find out sooner or later."

"I know, but by then hopefully we'll find out all the information we need."

"Well, let's find out then." He said turning the right.

"What?" Beth asked confused. Then they drove towards a three story white old Victorian house. The house looked weird for vampires to live in, but Josef did say that they were a different type of vampire than the ones in L.A.

"Beth, welcome to the Cullen's house."

**A/N: So what do you think? PLEASE tell me! Don't worry nxt chap would be up pretty soon. Thanks!**

.


	2. Meeting the Cullens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight or Twilight. If I did I would be on Isle Esme with Edward, Mick, and Josef as my slaves lol! Ok that was weird.**

**A/N: Hey, everybody sorry it took me so long. I've been busy and recovering from the HORRBILE season finale of Smallville. I just have three things to say and then you can read.**

**1) THANK YOU for all you guys who reviewed!!!! That really means a lot!!!**

**2) Just to make sure we're on the same page, this is set a year exactly give or take a couple months after Moonlight ended (which by the way was a HORRIBLE thing for them to cancel!!!). Also this is set about four or fave moths after BD, and yes everything that happened in the book happened here.**

**3) I might put this in it, but I'm just saying it anyways. Josef and Carlisle have known each other for quite a while, and they both know about there differences and that they're two differnt types of vamps.**

**Sorry for the long AN but I figured you guys needed to know that. And I know there's more for you guys to know, but I forgot, so I'll be telling you guys some stuff. Again please review and enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 2**

Beth and Josef walked towards the Cullen's door. Beth was nervous. She didn't know what to expect.

Josef saw her nervousness and said, "It's going to be okay. Carlisle Cullen is one of the most intelligent vamps I've ever known and he's been through a situation kind of like this before. You can trust him." Then he knocked on the door. Less then three seconds later a woman with dark short wavy hair came opening a door.

"Hello, Josef." She said cheerfully.

"Hello, Alice. This here is Beth Turner."

"I know. Hello Beth I'm Alice Cullen." She still said happily. Beth realized that she always sounded like that.

"Nice to meet you Alice." Beth said, then Alice jestered them to follow her. They did and went into what Beth figured was the dinning room. They saw a man sitting on the edge of the table who (even though looked around her age) seemed to be several hundred years old.

"Hello, Josef how's Los Angelas treating you?" He asked while getting up from the chair.

"Fine, thank you. How's the old coven doing?"

"Also good." He said then turned to Beth. "You must be Beth Turner."

"Yes." She said.

Then he put his hand out to shake and said,"I'm Carlisle Cullen."

Beth pulled out her hand and shaked. "Nice to meet you Carlisle."

"Please sit." He said as he sat back down. Beth sat on one side and Josef sat on the other. "So, I understand that you're pregnant with a vampire's baby."

"Yes." She said uncomfortable.

"Well, if you don't mind I would like to run some tests." Beth looked concered. He saw that and said, "Don't worry, I have an entire hospital room upstairs. You don't have to go to the hospital."

"Good, what a relief." She said. Then Carlisle got up and walked towards the stairs. Beth and Josef followed.

They entered a room on the third floor. Beth was certain that this was the hospital room. It had everything you needed for a hospital room.

********************************************************************************************************************

Beth was sitting on the hospital bed waiting for Carlisle to give her the results. She still couldn't believe that she was pregnant with Mick's baby. She thought that Vampire's couldn't have babies. She remembered finding that out when Mick was working on a case that had to do with the father of the missing boy might've been his kid from before he was a vamp. That's when he told her that vamps couldn't have kids. She remembered kidding about it naming names and all that, but deep down was a little disapointed when Mick told her. She didn't want to have kids then but she at least considered it when she was older and ready. She knew that in order to be with Mick she would have to give up having that chance for him. Even adopting would be to dangerous for the kids, after all he was a vampire. She was happy to make that descision if she truly loved him, and she did. She loved him with every fiber of her heart. She would do anything for him, but now being pregnant she knew that he would think that it was an abomanation and try to kill it. Now that's something she wouldn't do. Even though she's been pregnant for a couple of weeks she already felt a connection with this baby. At first she was scared. She surprised and terrified. Now, even though she didn't know that much about it, she new that it was a baby and she would do anything it would take to protect it. She loved it now, but now also loved it with every fiber of her heart. This baby was both her's and Mick's.

Mick.

She knew that he would blame himself for ever getting to close and try to kill their baby. She knew that he wouldn't feel the same way she did. She did not want to become between Mick and their baby. She wanted Mick to love it too. If only she knew how. She decided to stick to the plan of not telling him untill she finds out what she needs. Hopfully Carlisle and his family would help and give her answers. That's what she needed. She needed answers. She had a feeling that this family will help.

"Rennesme Carly Cullen come here stay out of there!" She heard a woman's voice yell in the hallway. Then she saw a little girl who looked like she was about two to three years old run in the room. Then a split second later she saw a woman who looked about 19 or 20 but act older ran into the room after the little girl.

'Rennesme I told you-" The woman was saying when she noticed Beth. "Oh, sorry to inturrupt. We'll go." Then she grabbed to whom Beth assumed was her daughter.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I could really use the company while I wait."

"Well, okay, but as long as you're sure we won't be bothering you."

"You won't."

Then the lady sat down on the chair. Before she could get her daughter, the little girl ran straight into Beth's leg hugging it.

"I think my daughter likes you."

"I think she does." Beth said then picked the little girl up.

"I'm Bella."

"I'm Beth, but you already knew that."

Bella was about to object but Beth gave her a look. "Yeah. I guess that's what happens when you bring news like yours to a household of vampires to whom stuff like that only supossed to happen once." Bella said both jokingly and matter of factly.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"What?"

"You said supposed to happen once." Beth said then remembered what Josef said that Carlisle've been through something like hers before. She kind of didn't knew what that ment, but now she did. "Not to be rude or anthing, but is your daughter half vampire half human?" She asked still holding the little girl.

There was a small silence until Bella said, "They told me not to tell you until after the tests, I sometimes don't do what people say. So I'm gonna tell you, but the "Long Story Short" version. Okay? I fell in love with Edward Cullen, got married-after what seemed like forever-, and got pregnant and had my beautiful daughter Rennesme nickname Nessie." She said fast.

Beth couldn't belive what Bella had said. That sounded exactly like her quick summery of what happened with her, besides having a daughter named Rennesme. "Wow. Wait you named your daughter after the locknes monster?"

Bella chuckled a little. "Yeah, I wasn't the one who got her that nickname."

There was another short silence while Beth was playing with little Nessie. Then something dawned on her and asked, "There's something I haven't figured out yet. You turn into a vampire after you gave birth to Nessie?"

Bella was going to say something when Carlisle came in. "Well, I got your results and you're definanly pregnant with a vampire's baby. Hello Bella." He said the last sentence as if saying, 'Bella, I think you should leave now" intead of just saying "hello Bella."

Beth could tell that Bella noticed it and got up and said, "Well, I think I should go." Then she picked up Nessie from Beth's arms and walked towards the door and said, "By Beth see you later."

Then the strangest thing happened. Nessie said "Beth, my new friend. See ya soon."

Beth eyes were wide in shock while Bella and Nessie were leaving. _Wow, _she thought to herself, _I wonder what my kid will be like?_

"So you are very pregnant and as I thought, you're pregnancy won't be a normal one. Which you already knew, but what you probably didn't know, was that you're pregnecy will be very fast. Even faster then before."

"Before meaning Bella?"

"Yes. At first Josef and I were talking about you renting a place near here until you give birth, but I'm afraid we can't even do that. What I'm saying is that you'll have to stay here."

"Okay." She said still unsure. What was she going to tell Mick now? She realized that she finally had to tell him.

When she went down the stairs she heard three guys talking and frozed when she saw who it was. It was Mick.

**A/N So whatya guys think? Please tell me by reveiwing and if you want to talk you can PM me. I promise I'll update soon. Review!!!!**


	3. Traitor?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! It really means a lot! I just wanted to say that I know that this chap's short but I will update soon and make the next one longer I promise! so enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the stuff that happened on Moonlight and Twlight. **

Beth's POV:

_How would a human escape from a house full of vampires?_ I asked myself when I saw Mick, the love of my life and the father of my baby, standing in front of the stair case talking to Josef and a guy who looked like he was about 17 but didn't act that way. _Traitor, _I said to myself talking about Josef. How else would have Mick come? Well, he was the best P.I. I have ever met, but they were in a forest in a small town in the freaking state of Washington! I knew he could've tracked us to Washington and then follow us here with our scents here, but why would he follow us there in the first place? I told him that I was just following a lead on a story that Josef had. It didn't really scream "I'm actually going to Forks Washington to meet some vamps that might help out with my baby. Wait I mean our baby!". Wait. Did he know that I was pregnant? Did Josef tell hiim? _Traitor, traitor, traitor! _I yelled in my mind. Usually I didn't act like this, but something told me that was my baby-moods kicking in. _How, _I thought to myself yet again, _how did he find out? I just want to know. _A part of me hoped that he didn't know that I was pregnant so that I could've told him myself, but another part of me hoped that he already knew so I wouldn't have to tell him and see his angry reaction. At that moment I just wanted to just run and have time to think about what I would say to him. That's what I was going to do. I was going to think for a while of how I would tell him and then would change my mind. At the end I would just call him and say that I needed him to come here and he would. That was when I was going to tell him, but now that he was face to face with me I was speechless. I just stood there and stared into his beautiful eyes trying to think of the right words to say.

Mick's POV:

I stood there looking up to see Beth coming down the stair way while I was in the middle of talking to Josef. Then as she walked up to me in utter shock I started to think about what happen.

I called Beth's cell several time but she never answerd. That's when I started to get worried. Everytime she went after a lead she would call and ask my input on it. She only went on a story without me only once or twice before, also. So I went to Beth's work to ask if they heard anything from Beth about her story, but they said that she went on a vacation and assumed that I went with her. Now that caught me by surprise. I first went to Josef's and asked his receptionist if he went to Neptune, California (because that's where Beth said they were going.) She said no, and then she told me that he went to Forks, Washington.

_Forks. _I told myself. _There's only one reason for Josef to go to a small town in the state of Washington. To the Cullens. _

I knew the Culles from Josef. He and the coven leader or father met way before I turned into a vamp. They didn't really say how they met, but all I knew was that only four people knew what happened. Josef, Carlisle, Esme (his wife), and Edward (their adopted son who could read people's minds.)I met Carlisle and his family a few times before and that's how I found out that there was a different type of vamps. Josef was close with them and they would help eatch other out. I became close with them, too. I felt like I had a kindred spirit or whatever with Edward. We had a lot of simalarities. Like we both felt that we were monsters, we fell in love with humans who thought it was all interesting.

So I went to the Cullens to see what was going on. On my way there I thought about how easy it was to go there. Then I realized how just like that Josef's receptionist told me where he was. Usaully when he lies like that he makes sure his employees don't say anything. He usaully lies to them when it's about vamps. Josef knew me better than anyone. He knew how I start getting suspious. He set it all up.

Then I arrived at the Cullen's, but of course they knew that with Allice seeing the future and Edward reading minds. I saw Josef and went straight to him.

"I see you found us." He said with his playfull manner.

"Well, it was easy having your receptionist tell me where you were just like that."

"What?! That's it I'm going to start finding a new one!." He said sarcasticly.

"Give it up, Josef. Why did you lead me here, and why _are _you here?"

"Well, all I'm going to say is that Beth told me not to tell you untill we found out more. I didn't, but I knew that this was too serious for you to find out later."

"What? What was too serious?"

Josef and I bothed looked up and saw Beth with her stomach a little big bump that wasn't there before.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I know I posted fast i just really wanted to write more so I'll probablly post soon again. PLEEASE tell me what you guys think. It really means a lot to me!!!**


	4. Monster?

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long, but as always, I've been busy. No worries, though. No for here on out, I will try to post every few days. Like two or three days. So please read on and review! Enjoy!**

Mick's POV:

We both were silent until Beth decided to break the very hard and silent ice. "So...Mick...how did you find us?"

'Well, I grew a little suspious and so I decided to find you. Somehow it was very easy." I said the last part glaring at Josef.

"And how was it so easy?" She asked also glaring at Josef.

"What?!" Josef asked holding his hands up like saying, "I didn't do it" while standing by Edward right beside both of us.

"Why did you tell him?! I told you not to until we found out more!"

"First of all, you don't tell me what to do. Second, I didn't tell him, I just "accidently" gave him very easy clues of where we are. And thirdly, it was to important for him to be let out in the dark. Besides, you already found out what you needed, so I assume you already were going to tell him. So don't get mad at me."

"What are you guys talking about?!" I asked getting really irritated.

Beth sighed and said, "Mick...I saw you look at my stomach. How do you think I got it that way?"

"At I first I thought she just gained weight." Josef kid. We both glared at him again. It was most definantly not the time to kid.

"Well?" Beth asked me.

I thought about when I first saw her come down the stairs. The first thing I thought was that she was. Oh no.

"No. You can't. You can't be _pregnant. _It's impossible."

Then Edward looked at me and for the first time since I was there spoke. "Mick, it's not impossible. Need I remind you what happened to me?"

"But, we're different." I said.

"We might have our differences, Mick, but we have our simerlairities, too." Carlisle said coming down the stairs with his hospital clipboard, which I assumed it was Beth's. "The growing process is different, but both kinds of vamps _can _have a baby with a human."

"Wait, did you say the growing process was different? How?" I asked.

"Well, from what I can tell from both types of vamps, you guys grow faster. For example, when you guys are turned, you guys become vamps in a matter of minutes. Where it takes us a couple of days. Thus the baby grows faster."

"So how long will the pregnancy last?"

"Well, if my caculations are correct, in about two to three weeks."

"What?!" Beth asked in shock. Then she started to faint. I quickly catched her before she could fall.

"What happened to her?! Why did she faint?!" I asked while I was carrying her.

"It's one of her side effects. Here, you should bring her to the couch."

I layed her down on the couch and then turned to Carllisle. "She has to stay here, doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"Fine, but I need to know everything that I can about this baby."

"No problem. I'll have Esme get you two our freezers that we saved for to sleep in."

"Thanks, for the gesture, but I won't be sleeping anytime soon."I said turning back to Beth.

"We'll get them just in case." Carlisle said then left. Josef left with him to talk to him, it was just Edward and I.

"I know what you're thinking."

"Well isn't that a surprise." I said kneeling down beside Beth putting the couch blanket on her.

"You're still unsure if this baby's really a baby or an obamanation that you helped bring. It's not, though. Trust me, I've been through the same exact thing." Sometimes I hated he did that. "You are also worring if all the things that happened with Bella will happen with Beth. I don't know what will happen, but I do know that no matter what happenes at the end everything will be alright. All you need to do is accept that this is happening and be there for Beth. 'Cause no matter how strongly against this you feel, nothing will stop Beth from giving birth. All you need to do is support her and do whatever it takes to help and protect her."

"What if ours is not like yours? What if it _is_ a monster?"

"Then we'll destroy it."

*********************************************************************************************************************

Beth's POV:

I woke up on what seemed to be the Cullen's couch. I looked around and saw little Rennesme watching TV. She instantly turned around and smiled. "Beth you're up!" She said happily.

"Yep. So what are you watching?" I asked sitting up. Nessie walked over to me and touched me. All of a sudden I saw Belle and the Beast in "Beauty and the Beast" dancing in my head. "Aah!" I screamed in shock.

Bella came in quickly worried. "What's wrong?" Then Nessie went to her mom and touched her. "Oh, Rennesme I told you not to do that."

"But Mommy she's my friend!" Nessie complained.

"Yes honey, but she has a lot going on right now and she doesn't need anymore crazy things happen to her, okay?"

"Okay whatever." Nessie said grumpy and went back to watch her movie.

"What was that?!" I asked still confused.

"Well, that's Nessie's gift. She can show her thoughts to other people by touching them."

"Okay? Hey, how long was I out?

"For the entire night."

"Night? But the last thing I remebered was the evening time, I couldn't of slept that long."

"Well, trust, me you're going to get used it. Hey, look, your stomach is bigger."

I looked at my stomach and touched it_. I guess Carlisle was right_. I thought to myself. Then I tried to get up, but it was hard.

"Here, let me help you." Bella said then she helped me up. I was going to find Mick, but then I got a sick feeling in my stomach so I ran to the bathroom to throw up all over the toilet. _Wow, what a pleasent thing. _I said to myself sarcasticly looking at the toilet. This was going to be a l_ong _couple of weeks.

********************************************************************************************************************

Mick POV:

I was upstairs with Carlisle looking at the test results he did for Beth the day before. He was telling me all about the pregency.

"Yeah, I get all of that, but why does Beth grow faster than Bella?" I asked.

"Well, at first I wasn't quite to sure but I looked at yours and Josef's blood you guys gave, and saw that your type of Vampires grow faster than we do."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know how when you turn, you turn faster than us? Well, it's like that. Somehow your blood grows and develops faster than ours."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, yet, but maybe this pregnancy will give us answers."

"Maybe." I said. _If it's not a obamanation. _I said to myself. I was still unsure about this baby actually being a baby. All my vampire life I always thought that I was a monster. I remember not wanting to tell her bacause I thought that she would never look at me the same. When she found out, I thought that she would never see me agian. But she came back, though. She always came back. No matter if I was a monster or not. No matter with all the stuff that happened she never saw me as a monster. That was the thing, though. I always thought and told her that she couldn't trust me because I was dangerous, but she never listened. I could tell that she was growing attatch to it and wanted to do anything for it. I could tell that by how she went here to Forks without telling me and keep the secret from me. She would never do that unless she cared for that person (or thing) very greatly. I was afraid that if she got to close to it and protect it, that it would hurt (or worse kill) her. That was something I would _never ever _let happen. I was afriad that it was a monster just like me. For now, though, I was going to be supportive. If the baby _was _a monster or hurt Beth, I would be ready.

I went downstairs and saw Beth watching the ending of "Beauty and the Beast" with Rennesme. _I just hope the baby doesn't turn itno a monster like her. _I said to myself. If anything, I want it to be normal (or as normal as can be in this situation) like Rennesme. I didn't know anything about how to raise a child, but I knew Beth really wanted it. I knew she said that she loved me so much that she would give up having a child for me, but I saw that deep down she really wanted to have one someday. I would do anything for her as she would do the same for me. She was my one and only true love.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" I asked walking towards them.

"We're watching Beauty and the Beasty! It's my favorite" Nessie said exited.

"Mine, too." Beth said sitting on the floor across from Beth. "Give five." She said holding her hand out. Nessie hit Beth's hand, and then Beth started to tickle Nessie all over her body."

"Beth...stop...it's...too much!" Rennesme screamed between laughing and giggling.

I sat down on the couch and watched Beth playing with Nessie while they watched the rest of the movie. Beth was going to be a great mom and now I was really hoping the baby wasn't a monster. I watched them two playing the entire time, looking how Rennesme was all cute and good. That made me wonder if the baby was like her. Then Rennemse ran and jumped on me sitting on my lap.

"Micky! Sit down and play with us!"

"Sorry, Nessie, but Mick never plays." Beth said teasingly, trying to get me to play.

Then at a spare of the moment type thing, I picked Nessie up and flew her around in the air showing Beth that I could. I swung her around and around spinning this way and that, while she kept on laughing and screaming. Then Beth ran after me and chased us all around the living and dinning room. We ran all around about four times untill I purposly fell on one of Rennesme's blanket with her on my back. Beth then purposslly fell next to us. We all laughed non stop. I rolled around (still laughing) and put Nessie on my stomach. Beth crawled and layed her head on my stomach next to Nessie, as we stopped laughing. I stared at both of them as they stared at me. I lifted up my hand and put it in Nessie's hair, pulling some strands back from falling. She smiled a big smile. I staired into her eyes, changed my enire mind. No matter what would happen, Beth would have _our _baby and I would protect it with my life.

**A/N: Please tell me what you guys think. Did you guys love it, hate it, what? I know this one was long, but hofully mynext ones will be long as well. PLEASE review!!! Thanks!**


	5. Explinations I'll Kill Her!

**A/N: I know it's took me a little while, but I had final exams, so no judgy! lol. This one's short, but I hope that I'll write a next chap before this Saterday. After that, I might not be able to write for about two to three weeks. So anyways, enjoy and PLEEASE review!!!! It means SOOO much to me!!!!!**

Mick's POV:

After we lied down for a while, we got up and watched another movie. We sat on the couch with Rennesme in between Beth and I. You know how kids are usaully the ones who moves around instead of the adults? Well, in this case it was the other way around. You see, Nessie is a little more mature for her age, but also does kids stuff, too. She would play while watching the movie, paying attenion to the enire thing. Well, anyways, Nessie was sitting still most of the time, while Beth kept on going in and out of the bathroom. After a while it became extremely hard for her to go, so we brought a big pot for her.

During the movie I was watching Beth and Nessie, and thought about my decision I made just eariler that day. I remembred a year before, when I thought the father of a case of mine was my son from when I was a human. The entire time I was kind of hoping that he was my son, even though I was glad that he wasn't and really was my friend's son. Long story. I was a little disapointed, though. That opened my eyes of wanting a kid. Something I thought that I would never have. Then I found out that Beth was pregnant. You would think I would be happy, but I wasn't. I knew that she was pregnant with a vampire. It didm't matter if it was only half, I still thought it was a monster. Since that incident about a year ago, I felt empty of not having a kid, but I didn't want one while I was a vamp. I thought if I had one now, that it would be a monster. I knew the entire story of what happened with Bella and Edward, but I still thought that we were different. I knew Rennesme was definantly _not _a devil child, but I still thought that this baby was a monster created by one. I felt like this was all my fault. Like the reason this monster came was because of me.

Now I've changed. When I was playing with little Nessie, something inside of me told me that my baby wasn't a monster. That it was an actual real baby. Well, as real it could get by being half vampire. Something changed as a looked at that little girl about an hour ago. Somthing told me that our baby was as sweat and cute as her. Something told me that everything was going to be fine. Well, at least for now. I was still going to be alert if anything happened, though. I was still going to keep Beth saFe and do whatever it takes to save her, but hopefully our baby wasn't a monster. That was somthing that now I very highly doubted.

****

During the movie, Bella and Edward came back from shopping for food for Beth and Nessie. They also went and bought non-edable for Beth.

"Mommy! Daddy! You're back! Whatya get me?! Whatya get me?!" Rennesme asked exited a she ran to her father.

Edward picked her up and spun her around. Then he said, "Hello, pumpkin. Well, we got you the usual stuff that are for humans."

"Oooh, let me see! Let me see!" She said as she went to look at all the bags.

"Beth, we also got you some stuff, too." Bella said sitting next to Beth.

"Do you mean for me or _for _the baby?" Beth asked.

"Well, lucky for me that I'm a mom so I know _exactly _what you mean. So to answer your question, yes, some for the baby, and no, some for you."

"Ooh, better be chocolate! I'm starving for some sweats!"

"We did get some, cause we figured that you'll be drinking blood with your regular foods soon, so we wanted you to have some of the best food before it's ruined." Bella said as she handed Beth chocolate ice cream and a plastic spoon.

"Thanks, because I don't think I'll eat anything that I would eat with blood ever again." Beth said as she opened the ice cream. Then she asked something that I was dreading since I got there to ask. She asked, "Wait, do you guys know if I'll have to become a vampire like Bella had to?"

There was a long silence while Bella and Edward sat down after putting the things in the kitchen. I finally broke the ice. "See we do-wait, how did you know what happened with Bella?" I asked, realizing that I didn't tell her before.

"Bella told me the "long story short" version yesterday before you were here. But you didn't answer my question."

"Beth...you see....we don't know if you'll have to or not in order for you to live. It's complicated." Bella said as calming as she could.

"Well, uncomplicate it." Beth said irritated now.

"Beth, what we're trying to say is that we don't know." I said holding her hand.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Beth asked staring deeply in my eyes scared.

"He means that your types of vampires and our types have some similarities and some differences." Carlisle said coming down the stairs with Esme and Josef. "We know these simalairities and differences by expreirences. We don't know for sure all yours with Bella, because you are the only one who we've ever seen or even heard of before."

"Well, can't you do tests and see my blood or whatever?!"

"I can, but I can't find out all the things about your pregnancy until I have all the facts straight. I did find somthing interesting in Mick's blood, though." He said now sitting on a chair next to Beth's side of the couch.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"That some unnatural chemical was in your body. This chemical is a human chemical that gives a person the ability to have a child."

"What?!" Both Beth and I shouted in shock.

"But, I got turned back. I don't understand."

"You did get turned back, but this chemical isn't in your blood stream and you get turned by having all you blood out."

"So what are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying that whoever gave you the cure wanted you take it so you can have a baby for some reason."

"Mick, remember how you said that she was tricking you so her "brothers" can fight you humanly? Well, what if they wanted you to think that? What if, even though it's been a year, they had it planned out all a long?"

"They couldn't, though. Like what you said, it's been a year. It couldn't be there that long." I said in denial. I knew it was true, but I couldn't believe even though she's crazy and that she would want me to have a baby with someone else. That just couldn't have happened.

"Mick, if you think about it, it could." Edward said reading my mind. "If you listened to what Carlisle and Josef said it could. You know it, you just don't want to think that this miracle that happened really happened because someone who is a monster wanted. You think that it really is a monster, but it's not, okay? Even though this can happen, it doesn't mean that it's a monster. If it is, and I highly doubt it, then remember what said, but you need to realize that she did this. That all of this is real." He said seriously.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?!" Bella shouted not knowing what's happening.

"Coriline, my ex wife, she's the one who gave me the ability to have this baby with Beth." I said in disgust.

"Mick, what are we going to do?" Beth said leaning towards me frightened at the thought of Coriline doing this.

"I'm going to find her and get some answers. Doesn't matter if it's the easy way or the hard way. I will find her." I said angry as I started to leave. "If she's done anything to hurt you or the baby, I'll kill her." I said looking at Beth. Then I left.

**So, as I always ask, what do you think? PLEEEASE tell me by clicking that button below and tell me your thoughts!! Thank you!!!!!**


	6. Fix You

**A/N: Ok I know I just posted the last chap today, but I was inspired to hurry up and write this part, because I was thinking about this part for a while, but didn't know when to do it. So I got inspiration to write it now. Hope it's good. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Again me no owny Twilighty of Moonlighty capeshe or whatever?**

Beth's POV:

I was so shocked of what I just heard. Everything was happening so fast. First I find out that someone planned my pregnancy. Then I find out it was Mick's ex wife who did it. To top it all off, Mick decides to go and kill her! Right then I was someone who you didn't want to mess with.

"Mick, you can't just walk there and take her just like that. Remember the last time she left? Her so called "brothers" took her without her will. She's probably their prisoner. You can't just take their captives. It's a suicidal mission." Josef said walking towards Mick who was right in front of the door.

"Then what am I suppose to do? Just sit around pretending like nothing is wrong? Besides, how do we know that what the entire thing with them staking her wasn't an act like when she gave me the cure?"

"Mick, you know for a fact that her trying to save you wasn't fake. In some twisted way, she does care about you. There's explanation to this entire thing." Josef said standing in front of Mick.

"That's exactly why I need to go. I need to get this thing settled once and for all." He said talking about the pregnancy and Coriline.

That was when I snapped. "Mick St. Jon! You come back here this instant! You have no idea what could happen there and what you would do. You could get yourself killed. I'm not going to have the father of my baby die just days before he's born, and leave me here without a doubt of how I'm suppose to rise a half vampire! I'm not going to let you die in a foolish way!" I yelled taking out all of my anger of all of this from finding out that I was pregnant to now on Mick.

"Beth…I have to do this." He said as he walked towards me and then knelt down right beside me.

"No you don't. That's what Josh said, and look at what happened to him. Your mission or whatever is not to find Coriline and to get answers, it's to stay with me while I have our baby! Pleas don't end up like Josh. I couldn't bare loose you, too." I said low now. Then I started to cry.

"Beth..."

"Mick don't. If that hasn't convinced you then...I don't know what will. You might as well just go and die foolishly if you can't even listen to me."I said mad.

"Beth...I'm sorry. I just...I just couldn't of live with myself knowing that this was my fault."

"Mick, none of this is your fault. Why can't you see that everything is not your fault. That most of the bad things that happen isn't. That you do _way _much more good then you do bad. _Why. _You need to realize that bad things happen to good people and that what you need to do right now is just stay and have this baby with me."

Mick sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just-"

"Mick, it's okay.' I said then I kissed him. Everbody was downstairs now, so we heard Bella, Alice, Esme, and even Rosile say, "Awe."

After we kissed I said, "Mick...I'm scared."

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright."

"I know."

"Hey, you still haven't forgave me?"

"Oh, that's right. Hmm, I'll forgive you only on one condition."

"And what would that be?" He asked a little concerned.

"Well, there's only one thing that I think that would make me feel better."

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked wanting to get to the point, now a little worried.

"I want to you to sing to me." I said holding my hands in his while he still knelt down in front of me.

"Wait...what?"

"You heard me. I've never heard you sing before, and I think it would be good for you to sing after that intense thing that happened. Besides, it would be sweat if the baby heard you sing before it was born."

"But..I..." He tried to say somthing but the words didn't come out.

"Come on, Mick, it would be fun. You know you want to." Josef said teasingly.

"Fine, but only because it's for you and our baby."

"Awe." All the girls said again.

"Edward, I need you to play the piano and be my back up vocals for me."

"Okay, but as long as you won't be bringing Josef and Emmet in for us to be a quartette."Edward sat getting up from sitting on a chair with Bella.

"You know what? That would actually be funny." I said.

"Yeah, and they'll be called "The Vampire Quartte". It would be hilairious!" Bella said with joking with me.

"Ooh, and they can I have those old times outfits and hats." I said laughing.

"Don't forget the canes." Alice said laughing with us.

"Hey, I can always not sing for you."

"No, no, no." I said still recovering from the laughter. "Go a head."

"Thank you. Besides, Josef wouldn't look good in those suits. Isn't that right Josef?"

"Yes, that's right. I wore one a few times, and believe me that was the stage when none of the Fleshies wanted me to suck their blood."

"Ewe, Josef, I'm already feel like I'm ging to vomit enough." I said.

"What? Mick, please get on with it. It's been forever since I've seen you sing."

"Okay. Are you all you guys done talking?" We all nodded. "Good."

"Ready, when you are Mick." Edward said sitting in the piano possition.

Mick sat next to me and then Edward started to play the piano. After a few measures or so, Mick started to sing.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

The way he sang was so beautiful. It was like he was an angel singing from heaven.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_ _Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Then Edward started to play a piano solo. After the solo both Edward and Mick sang.

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I __Tears stream down your face__I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

Then Mick just sang by himself without the piano.

_Lights will guide you home__And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Then they stopped and Mick kissed me. All the girls then went, "Awwwwwe" as they were crying.

"I love, Beth and I will do anything for you. I'll...well I'll fix you." Then we kissed deeply. That's when I knew that no matter what would happen, we will both fix each other at the end.

**A/N: Whatya think? PLEEASE tell me. I wasn't sure if it's good or not so PLEEEEEASE tell me! Thank you!!!!**


End file.
